The Wolf and The Little Red Riding Hood
by mochikun
Summary: [SHORTFIC/CHANSOO/YAOI/2nd fic] Mungkin aku tidak bisa mendekatimu atau menyentuhmu atau bahkan sekedar berbicara lagi padamu, tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku tetap mencintaimu. / "Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu..." / "Apa kau tau betapa bahagianya aku ketika kau berbicara padaku tadi?" / "A-aku... aku tidak bisa..."


**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), No Edit.**

**Note : Meskipun Kyungsoo berperan sebagai Little Red Riding Hood disini, dia tetap namja ya. Tidak ada gender switch.**

**©mochikun**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

Hari ini Kyungsoo kembali berjalan melewati jalan setapak di hutan itu menuju ke rumah neneknya untuk memberikan sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk neneknya yang sakit-sakitan. Neneknya tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu tua yang berada di pedalaman hutan. Seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo memakai tudung merah favoritnya, oleh karenanya ia sering disebut si Tudung Merah. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang, seperti biasanya.

Lalu, ia melihat jalan setapak itu bercabang dua, jalur kanan dan kiri. Ia tahu bahwa jalur yang benar adalah jalur kanan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengubah alur cerita begitu saja. Kaki Kyungsoo bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju jalur kiri, jalur yang salah, seolah-olah ia adalah boneka yang digerakkan sesuka hati, tapi mmang begitulah kenyataannya. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan ke jalur kanan, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Seharusnya ia merasa muak mengalami hal yang sama setiap harinya, seharusnya ia benci pada sanga pengarang yang membuat cerita ini, membuatnya tak bisa menjadi tokoh khayalan yang bebas. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia merasa seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menentang perasaannya sendiri meskipun ia hanyalah tokoh khayalan.

Seperti biasanya, ia melihat padang bunga yang terhampar luas. Seakan sudah diatur, ia berlari menuju padang bunga itu dan bermain-main disana. Ia memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk ia berikan pada neneknya. Ia merangkainya menjadi sebuah mahkota bunga dan tersenyum senang ketika mahkota bunganya telah jadi. Ia meletakkan mahkota bunganya di keranjangnya yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kupu-kupu hinggap di bahunya. Kyungsoo menatap kupu-kupu itu dengan kagum, sekaligus iri.

_'Enak ya kalau jadi kupu-kupu, bis a terbang bebas kemana saja... bisa melakukan apa saja dan tidak terkekang oleh apapun...'_ batin Kyungsoo. Kupu-kupu itu terbang pergi ketika Kyungsoo menggerakkan bahunya pelan.

Di kejauhan, ada seekor serigala yang sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo di balik sebuah pohon besar. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaan serigala itu, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa, terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran serigala itu. Perlahan, dengan sangat berat hati, Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan mengambil keranjangnya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan, meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah sang nenek.

Serigala itu terus mengawasi Kyungsoo dari balik pohon besar. Serigala itu menghela nafas dan menatap keempat kakinya yang memiliki kuku-kuku taja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membunuh. Ia menggesekkan kaki kiri depannya ke tanah sebanyak tiga kali dan ia berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia dengan dua telinga serigala di kepalanya. Ia juga memiliki ekor serigala. Ia memiliki kuku-kuku tajam di jari-jari tangan dan kakinya. Ia menyembunyikan gigi taringnya yang tajam sebisa mungkin. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

_'Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seekor serigala? Kenapa aku diciptakan untuk membunuh si Tudung Merah dan neneknya? Memangnya apa kesalaha mereka sehingga aku harus membunuhnya? Kenapa juga aku menjadi bagian dari cerita ini?'_ batin serigala itu. Ia kembali mengendap-endap untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti mengendap-endap ketika Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Kyungsoo menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

"Aku tau kau disana, serigala... bukan, lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol..." kata Kyungsoo. Serigala itu, alias Chanyeol, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengajakku mengobrol atau pun sekedar mengatakan satu kata padaku, Kyungsoo... aku ini seekor serigala... dan juga, hal ini tidak ada dalam cerita... kau tidak boleh menentang alur cerita ini, Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol dengan dingin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku tau... tapi... aku ingin berbicara denganmu, sekali saja. Itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia..." kata Kyungsoo dengan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo secara perlahan dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan sangat hati-hati agar kuku-kuku tajamnya tidak melukai Kyungsoo. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata dengan pelan "Aku tau kok... aku juga sangat ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi aku takut aku justru akan melukaimu kalau aku mendekatimu.."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi... kau kan... kenapa kau juga ingin berbicara denganku? Kupikir kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada dan kupikir kau membenciku..." kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat kecil, namun terdengar sangat jelas di pendengaran super Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... sejujurnya aku tidak pernah ingin membunuhmu dan nenekmu, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak melakukannya... tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri meskipun aku tidak menghendakinya..." kata Chanyeol. "Maaf..." lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan keranjangnya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol tentu saja kaget. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Kyungsoo karena ia takut kuku-kuku tajamnya akan melukai Kyungsoo jika ia memeluknya. Chanyeol merasakan bahunya basah. Kyungsoo sedang menangis. "Kejam..." cicitnya sambil terus menangis.

"Eh?"

"Kejam... hiks... kenapa kita diciptakan seperti ini? Ini seperti kutukan... hiks... setiap kali aku ingin mendekatimu, kau selalu menjauh... setiap kali aku ingin bicara padamu, kau selalu mengabaikanku... kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Secara perlahan dan berhati-hati, Chanyeol mengelus surai Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu... kau tahu, pertemuan kita hanyalah menandakan sebuah akhir yang tidak kita inginkan... aku sengaja menghindarimu karena aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu..." kata Chanyeol.

"Berapa kali pun aku berdoa pada Tuhan, tetap saja akhir dari cerita ini tidak akan berubah..." lanjut Chanyeol. Dan kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

"Terkadang aku juga berpikir, kenapa kau terlahir sebagai si Tudung Merah dan kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seekor serigala jahat..." kata Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan ia tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, aku tidak bisa mendekatimu, aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu dan kupikir itu tidak masalah asalkan aku masih bisa melihatmu... tapi semakin lama, aku justru merasa sakit karena tidak bisa melakukan hal itu... dan apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika kau berbicara padaku tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Terkadang aku melihatmu sedang menangis sendirian, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku ingin memelukmu saat itu juga untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman. Tapi tanganku bergetar setiap kali aku hendak melakukannya..." lanjutnya.

"Dan saat ini kau sedang menangis dan aku sedang memelukmu... aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini..." kata Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini..." lanjutnya.

"Makanya..." katanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Kalau kau menangis lagi, tunggulah sampai air matamu berhenti mengalir..." lanjutnya.

"A-aku... aku tidak bisa... hiks..." kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pasti bisa... jangan khawatir, aku mengatakan hal tadi bukan berarti setelah ini aku akan meninggalkanmu... aku akan selalu berada dimana pun kau membutuhkanku... cukup panggil saja namaku, dan aku akan berada di sana, mengawasimu..." kata Chanyeol.

"Maaf kalau setelah ini aku hanya bisa mengawasimu kembali... aku tidak bisa menentang alur cerita lebih dari ini..." katanya. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo... saranghae..." lanjutnya. Lalu Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. Air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir.

_'Nado saranghae... Chanyeol...' _kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

_Mungkin aku tidak bisa mendekatimu atau menyentuhmu atau bahkan berbicara lagi padamu, tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku tetap mencintaimu._

**END**

**Huwaa, fanfic apa ini-_- **

**Pendek banget ya haha-_-**

**Mian kalo gak bagus-_-**

**Review?**


End file.
